Off
by Kaleiya
Summary: Il y a des moments où l'on craque pour diverses raisons et que, sans prévenir, le cerveau se mette sur "OFF", l'instinct prenant le dessus pour le meilleur ou pour le pire... OS, Fluri.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Off

Genre : Romance, PWP, humour

Rating : M (langage très… familier dirons-nous)

Note : Idée qui m'est venue après… un mode OFF de ma part. Je précise que j'ai joué à tous les jeux que j'ai cité (mais pas forcément terminés pour certains comme Remember Me). Par contre, même si c'était prévu en PWP dès le départ, je ne pensais pas dériver autant… L'abus de yaoi est dangereux pour les cerveaux de yaoistes en manque… Je vous conseille de prévoir une poche de sang (de votre groupe sanguin) ainsi que de la glace car je ne vous ai pas habituées à ça…

Note 2 : J'ai mis Romance en genre mais dans les faits, j'ignore si l'on peut qualifier cela de romantisme… Y a des fois où je m'aperçois que j'aime bien tuer le romantisme à grands coups de couteau…

Note 3 : Laissez-moi le temps de me cacher…

* * *

Après une semaine d'absence, la première chose qui frappa Flynn quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement fut cet abominable parfum de renfermé mêlé à une odeur de renard, lui faisant d'abord se demander si un rat n'avait pas rendu l'âme il y a peu. Puis il vit le désordre régnant : la pile de vaisselle menaçant de s'effondrer dans l'évier, les cartons de pizzas et les bouteilles de bières vides éparpillées au sol…

En apercevant une silhouette bien familière assise n'importe comment sur le sofa et avec une manette de jeu en main, il sut ce qu'il s'était produit : Yuri avait passé tout son temps à jouer sur la console. D'ailleurs, s'il se fiait au fait qu'il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir partiellement caché sous un t-shirt kaki deux tailles trop grand pour lui ainsi qu'au parfum ambiant, il ne s'était pas changé et douché depuis un moment…

Il était plus que temps d'agir.

Après avoir ôté ses chaussures et sa veste, Flynn alla s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire, fronçant le nez face à la mauvaise odeur que ce dernier dégageait. Il remarqua ainsi, posée sur la table basse, la demi-douzaine de boîtes de jeux-vidéo, celle du dessus étant « Remember Me » et probablement le jeu auquel il était actuellement en train de jouer. Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part du brun, le blond appuya sur le bouton start de la manette, ce qui eut l'effet de faire enfin réagir celui qui l'avait en main.

« Que… » commença Yuri, surpris, avant de se tourner vers Flynn en lui jetant un regard noir. « Tu te rends compte que je suis en plein combat là ? J'étais en train de les massacrer ces fichus Leapers ! »

« Tu réalises que je reviens d'une semaine d'absence pour retrouver l'appartement dans cet état ? » répliqua-t-il sur un ton sec, ne cachant pas son agacement.

« J'ai dix jours de congés à tuer donc je m'occupe comme ça me chante Flinnie ! »

Argument identique à la fois où le brun avait passé cinq jours à jouer au dernier Tomb Raider, ce dont les oreilles du blond gardaient un très mauvais souvenir - les boules Quies avaient été d'un grand secours – et à la période de deux semaines qu'il avait occupée sur Magna Carta 2, perdant au passage les trois kilos de trop qu'il avait pris le mois précédent après avoir bien profité d'un buffet à volonté – ce dont il se souvenait le plus était les défis improvisés de celui qui mangera le plus vite le contenu de son assiette, un spectacle assez répugnant à voir…

Flynn jugea préférable de ne pas répliquer. Il était épuisé après cette semaine composée surtout de conférences interminables et se prendre la tête avec Yuri n'était pas sa priorité. Cependant, il se voyait mal supporter un désordre pareil et un parfum aussi désagréable jusqu'au lendemain.

Ramasser ce qui jonchait le sol ne lui prit que cinq minutes et il put ainsi s'apercevoir du fait que son colocataire avait très certainement dormi dans cette pièce durant ces derniers jours, découvrant la présence d'une couverture au pied du sofa. Par contre, trouver un moyen de décoller son cher meilleur ami de cet écran risquait d'être un peu compliqué et de provoquer quelques dommages collatéraux. Il avait donc fortement intérêt à trouver un moyen de limiter les dégâts.

Ce fut lorsqu'il qu'il fit le geste pour dénouer sa cravate qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Constatant que Yuri avait changé de position, très certainement dans l'idée de l'empêcher de revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui, Flynn guetta le bon moment puis, quand il vit que sa cible était très concentrée sur l'écran de la télévision, il s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il entoura les chevilles du brun avec sa cravate bordeaux et fit un nœud. Ce fut quand il serra ces liens improvisés que son colocataire réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« PUTAIN FLYNN ! » hurla celui aux cheveux longs, gardant la manette dans sa main droite pour tenter de se libérer.

Le blond n'attendit pas et attrapa le brun par le bras puis le tira tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain, ce dernier le traitant de tous les noms lui passant par la tête et tentant même de le mordre à un moment. Arriva enfin l'instant où il se tint en face de la cabine de douche et que, avec un petit plaisir sadique qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler, il ouvrit l'eau froide et jeta littéralement Yuri en dessous du pommeau de douche. Celui-ci, une fois ce torrent glacé l'ayant frappé de plein fouet, se tut et posa une main sur la paroi afin de ne pas tomber.

« Tu sauras utiliser le savon tout seul ? » demanda celui aux yeux azur en cachant difficilement sa colère.

Son colocataire, visiblement d'assez mauvais poil après avoir été jeté sous l'eau froide encore habillé, lui jeta un regard noir et se permit de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, traduisant ainsi le fond de sa pensée.

La suite ne se fit pas attendre : Flynn, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de chose de la part de Yuri, n'eut aucune hésitation à le rejoindre sous la douche, se protégeant des coups de poings de son meilleur ami. Il le plaqua de toutes ses forces contre le mur carrelé et attrapa le savon d'une main, l'autre étant utilisée à repousser les assauts d'un brun pas du tout coopératif.

« MAIS MERDE ! » hurla celui aux cheveux longs, face contre la paroi après avoir été maîtrisé par le blond. « OCCUPE-TOI DE TON CUL ET FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! »

« JE NE SERAIS PAS OBLIGE D'EN ARRIVER LA SI TU T'ETAIS BOUGE LES FESSES EN MON ABSENCE ! » répliqua Flynn avec force.

« VA CHIER ! »

Il aurait pu répondre à Yuri mais à part alerter les voisins, ça n'allait rien faire de plus. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait forcé le brun à lui faire face. Très certainement car celui-ci était en train de l'insulter et qu'il voulait absolument qu'il se taise car il n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention. Mais était-ce une si bonne idée que ça de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ?

Il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir avant au lieu de laisser son cerveau se mettre sur « Off » comme cela…

Le contact n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes, le temps que chacun réalise ce qu'il se passait et que son meilleur ami le repousse d'une main, le visage complètement rouge et n'osant pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. De son côté, il n'en menait pas large non plus s'il se fiait à cette intense chaleur qu'il sentait au niveau de ses joues et à cette vision hypnotique qu'il avait actuellement du jeune homme face à lui, ses longs cheveux noirs gorgés d'eau et son T-shirt kaki plaqué contre son torse, soulignant ainsi chaque détail qu'il était censé cacher.

« Heu… » commença-t-il, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire pour dissiper le malaise qui était présent. « Je… Je vais… »

« Coupe l'eau. » l'interrompit Yuri, évitant toujours de croiser son regard.

Réalisant soudain que cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils étaient dans la cabine de douche, Flynn s'exécuta – principalement parce qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à faire gonfler encore plus la facture de consommation d'eau.

« … C'était comment ton… truc où t'es allé ? » demanda le brun, triturant d'une main le bord de son T-shirt tout en le tirant vers le bas.

« … Intéressant par moment mais surtout épuisant. » répondit le blond, détournant ses yeux bleus de ces longues jambes fines et claires qui étaient des plus attrayantes. « Comme j'étais venu seul, j'ai eu pas mal d'invitations mais les personnes ne se sont pas révélées être toutes très… agréables je dirais. »

Une dizaine de jeunes femmes lui avait proposé soit de boire un verre le soir, soit de manger ensemble. Il était resté poli mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas passé de bons moments avec elles. Trop de conversations puériles, trop de battements de cils, trop de manières… Il serait venu accompagné à l'hôtel, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu droit à tout cela.

« Le tombeur de ces dames a encore frappé… » le taquina Yuri, le malaise s'étant visiblement dissipé. « Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pu voir ça. »

Ça aurait été amusant oui… Enfin, si l'on exceptait le fait que Flynn était quasi certain que son cher colocataire se serait endormi sur son épaule durant les conférences, comme il le faisait déjà si bien au collège et au lycée. Mais l'avantage aurait été que les risques de se faire harponner auraient été grandement réduits.

« Et tu devrais enlever ta chemise car là, elle cache plus grand-chose. »

Cette remarque lui fit reporter son attention sur sa chemise blanche… devenue quasiment transparente après que le coton ait absorbé l'eau. Le tissu s'était plaqué contre son torse, le moulant d'une façon qui le gênait quelque peu et qui, s'il se fiait à cette lueur brillant dans ce regard gris, intéressait beaucoup Yuri.

Par contre, l'idée de l'ôter devant lui le gênait quelque peu…

« Tu sais Flynn, je t'ai déjà vu à poil par le passé donc… »

Suite à cette phrase, son colocataire leva une de ses jambes, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était parvenu à libérer ses chevilles, et d'un geste, envoya valser hors de la cabine la cravate. Il réduisit ensuite l'écart entre eux puis il déboutonna avec grand soin chaque bouton de sa chemise, frôlant parfois – volontairement ? – sa peau et lui envoyant comme de légères décharges électriques dans son corps. Quand il eut achevé sa tâche, il mit ses mains dans son dos et recula d'un pas.

« Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Jamais il ne termina cette phrase, ses yeux bleus ayant été brusquement attirés par le sous-vêtement noir qu'il vit glisser le long de ces jambes blanches et qui fut jeté sans ménagement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Le peu de raison qui lui restait encore le poussa à tourner la tête de côté et à ignorer le fait qu'il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, ce qui n'était très certainement plus à cause de l'eau à présent…

« T'es pas obligé de faire ta prude tu sais. » lui fit le brun avec cette lueur lubrique qu'il avait dans le regard. « Et je te signale que tu devrais apprendre à mieux planquer tes vidéos pornos car je les ai trouvées vachement vite. »

« Attends… J'ai un mot de… »

Flynn s'interrompit en réalisant son erreur et le sourire victorieux de Yuri. Maintenant, son meilleur ami savait qu'il avait des films pour adultes sur son ordinateur personnel… Il avait été perturbé au point de baisser sa garde et forcément, celui aux cheveux longs avait foncé droit dans la brèche. Il devait impérativement se reprendre ou sinon…

« Si tu me dis qu'actuellement, un plan cul ne t'intéresse pas, je ne te croirais pas. » lui lança son colocataire en essorant sa longue chevelure.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te laves, point. » trancha-t-il, ses yeux bleus fixés sur la porte de la salle de bains. « Je viens juste de rentrer, je suis crevé donc je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans ce genre d'activité. »

« Dans une douche, on peut faire facilement les deux à la fois tu sais et vu le chapiteau qui est en train de se monter de ton côté… »

« Je peux m'en occuper seul donc si tu permets… »

Ecoutant sa raison, Flynn sortit de la cabine de douche, plutôt soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin échapper aux avances de Yuri. Cependant, à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'un gémissement le figea sur place. Lorsque qu'un second parvint à ses oreilles, il tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit que son cher colocataire avait passé une main sous son T-shirt et que l'autre était…

« Oh… Ah ! »

… Nom de…

« Oui… Oh OUI ! »

… Sale petit allumeur… Il simulait certainement en partie mais vu où se trouvaient actuellement ses doigts, il avait la garantie qu'il devait prendre son pied… Et cette vision particulièrement érotique ne faisait rien pour arranger son problème qui devenait de plus en plus dur…

« J'ai envie de toi Flynn… »

Ce coup-ci, sa raison se mit automatiquement sur « Off », incapable de résister à ces mots remplis de désir et cédant à son instinct. En un instant, il avait plaqué Yuri contre la paroi carrelée, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en passant l'une de ses mains derrière une de ses cuisses. Il colla ensuite son bassin à celui du brun puis mima un mouvement de va-et-vient, les faisant tous deux gémir dans le baiser.

Celui aux cheveux longs passa ses longs doigts fins dans la tignasse blonde puis les laissa descendre le long de sa nuque, poussant vers le bas la chemise blanche qui était complètement trempée et qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il se mit donc à tirer sur ce vêtement, cherchant à l'écarter de cette peau très légèrement bronzée.

Comprenant le message, Flynn rompit le baiser et se débarrassa rapidement de ce tissu devenu encombrant tandis que Yuri tenta d'ouvrir ce pantalon gris clair à l'origine et qui collait fortement à la peau de son partenaire. Bien qu'il vînt à bout de ce bouton et de cette braguette, le tissu, étant très humide, rendait le vêtement plus difficile à enlever, faisant qu'il ne retint pas un grognement face à ce constat.

« T'aurais pu l'enlever avant ce truc… » râla celui aux cheveux longs.

« Tu aurais pu être plus coopératif aussi. » répliqua le blond avant de s'appliquer à faire un suçon dans le creux de la nuque du brun.

« Connard… »

Il préféra ne pas relever la chose verbalement et se contenta donc de mordiller le morceau de peau sur lequel il était si concentré, faisant pousser un petit gémissement surpris à son partenaire. Il l'empêcha de répliquer en laissant sa main passer sous le T-shirt kaki puis il lui pinça la fesse droite. Il ne fut guère étonné de se prendre un coup dans le bras.

« Mais ça va pas toi ! »

« Je suis en droit de tester la qualité de la marchandise. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la marchandise ? Que tu devr…»

Yuri ne termina pas sa phrase, sa bouche ayant été capturée dans un baiser langoureux auquel il se fit une joie de participer. Flynn le plaqua encore plus contre la paroi carrelée, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le brun qui noua ses bras autour de son cou et, d'un geste, vint enserrer sa taille avec ses jambes.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu essayais de me dire tout à l'heure… » taquina le blond une fois leurs bouches séparées.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à passer à la partie où tu fourres ta b… »

Encore une fois, il l'interrompit en l'embrassant, ce qui, ce coup-ci, fit grogner son partenaire. Tout en maintenant ce dernier en place avec une main sous ses cuisses, il baissa suffisamment son pantalon gris et son boxer blanc de sorte à être plus à l'aise.

« Ça t'amuse hein… »

« J'ignore de quoi tu me parles Yuri. » répliqua-t-il en arborant un faux air innocent.

« Ben voyons… Surtout, fous-toi de ma gueule… »

Le brun reposa sa jambe gauche au sol, se tenant toujours au blond pour ne pas glisser dans la douche. Durant l'action, le regard de ce dernier se posa sur ce T-shirt kaki…

« Enlève cette chose. » dit Flynn.

Les yeux gris de son colocataire lui lancèrent des éclairs, montrant qu'il se souvenait très bien qu'il détestait ce vêtement.

« Nan. » fit Yuri avant de lui tirer la langue tout en le regardant avec un air de défi.

… Il le prenait comme ça ? Il allait amèrement le regretter…

Tandis qu'il repassa à la partie où il faisait taire son partenaire, il attrapa un flacon de gel douche qu'il avait déjà prévu de prendre depuis un petit moment puis, après s'être assuré que son compagnon était suffisamment distrait, il l'ouvrit et versa un peu de son contenu dans sa main gauche. Il passa les doigts de sa main droite dans la noisette de gel puis les dirigea vers une certaine partie du corps de son compagnon…

« C'est quoi cette od- Ahhh ! » fit Yuri après avoir rompu le baiser puis s'être agrippé à Flynn en sentant que ce dernier avait inséré son index et son majeur dans son anus.

« Rose et Mimosa si j'ai bien lu le flacon. » répliqua le blond comme si de rien n'était, se concentrant sur la préparation de son partenaire.

« Put-aiiinnn ! T'aurais pas p-pu prendre a-autre chose q-que cette s-saleté qu'a oublié E-Estelle ? »

« C'est toi qui étais pressé donc je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Gros mensonge là mais en choisissant de faire ça dans la douche, il aurait dû se douter que le choix de lubrifiant serait différent… Et puis il doutait fortement qu'Estellise revienne pour récupérer un flacon de gel douche plus qu'à moitié vide donc autant s'en servir.

« Je te jure que si mes pets sentent bizarres après ça… » commença le brun d'un ton faussement menaçant et sous lequel il percevait un amusement difficilement contenu.

« Au moins, on ne pourra pas te reprocher qu'ils ne sentent pas la rose. » termina Flynn avant d'éclater de rire, vite imité par Yuri qui commençait à s'agiter contre lui.

Tous deux n'étaient pas en couple l'un avec l'autre. Le terme exact serait « sex-friend » ou amis et plus si affinités. Ça n'empêchait aucun des deux d'aller voir ailleurs vu qu'officiellement, chacun était célibataire. Mais entre l'un qui se lassait très vite de ses relations soi-disant amoureuses et l'autre se contentant souvent de flirter à tout va, cet arrangement n'était pas prêt de se terminer, surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignait, bien au contraire.

Alors qu'il entraînait le brun dans un nouveau baiser, celui-ci rouvrit l'eau avec la main qui ne lui servait pas à rester en équilibre, poussant un gémissement particulièrement audible quand il sentit que le blond avait trouvé ce fameux endroit sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

« AH ! » s'exclama Yuri en brisant le baiser, les yeux à demi-fermés. « Flynn… »

« Je sais. »

Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs voulait passer à l'étape suivante, surtout lorsqu'il était en train de s'empaler sur ses doigts avec une ardeur non contenue. Il le força à décoller un peu son bassin de la paroi, le laissant de nouveau entourer sa taille de ses jambes, puis après avoir ôté ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de son partenaire, il se hâta de les remplacer par quelque chose de plus… intéressant pour chacun d'eux.

« Pas trop t- ARGH ! »

A être trop pressé, on en bâcle certaines étapes non négligeables dans une bonne partie de jambes en l'air improvisée… Du coup, quelqu'un était obligé de prendre un peu de temps pour que son corps s'ajuste correctement au membre de son partenaire.

Un mouvement de bassin indiqua à Flynn qu'il pouvait y aller. Il entama donc un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, observant attentivement les expressions présentes sur le visage de Yuri. Quand il constata que la grimace de douleur avait laissé place à une bouche légèrement entrouverte qui laissait s'échapper des soupirs de plaisirs de plus en plus sonores, il se permit d'accélérer un peu le rythme.

« Plus fort Flynn ! »

Cette requête fut vite exaucée et, s'il se fiait au long gémissement de son partenaire, il avait visé juste. De plus, celui-ci n'avait guère envie de rester passif en restant plaqué contre le mur carrelé à subir les va-et-vient de son amant, entraînant ce dernier dans un baiser ardent tout en accompagnant les coups de reins qu'il recevait de mouvements du bassin.

Quand il sentit que la température de l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs corps baissait de façon assez significative, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour conclure qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé toute l'eau chaude et qu'il ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de vite finir leur affaire avant d'être frigorifiés.

Au moment où Yuri planta ses ongles dans ses épaules, il comprit que la fin était proche. Puis vint l'instant où il poussa un cri de pure jouissance qui résonna contre les parois de la douche, signifiant que leur étreinte ardente allait cesser très vite, ce qui se confirma quand, dans un dernier coup de rein, Flynn se fit submerger par ses sens et dut forcer sa prise pour ne pas lâcher son partenaire, ce dernier se laissant glisser contre le mur carrelé.

Après une minute où chacun reprenait à la fois son souffle et ses esprits, ils se séparèrent puis se débarrassèrent de leur vêtements mouillés avant de se sécher les cheveux, l'un avec une simple serviette qu'il frotta avec vigueur sur sa tête et l'autre en les essorant pendant un bon moment pour en ôter le plus d'eau possible. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, chacun dans son lit respectif – Flynn avait bien précisé à Yuri qu'il ne tenait pas à dormir dans des draps humides toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à peu près en même temps, l'un frais comme un gardon et l'autre se demandant pourquoi son fichu réveil avait décidé de sonner aussi tôt…

« Qui est le con qui m'a privé d'au moins une heure de sommeil ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux longs tout en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

« Toi-même vu que je n'ai pas touché à tes affaires. » répondit son colocataire, l'air de rien, alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il restait dans les placards. « Et quand est-ce que tu comptais racheter des biscottes ? »

« J'sais pas vu que j'en mange pas. »

Celui aux yeux azur soupira de dépit face à cela et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Intrigués par cette visite matinale, ils allèrent tous les deux ouvrir la porte et y trouvèrent leur voisine d'en face – cette chère Judith, très reconnaissable à ses cheveux d'une couleur bleuté attachés en chignon ainsi qu'à la nuisette sexy qui laissait bien entrevoir les nombreux avantages qu'elle avait en sa possession – tenant une assiette de crêpes entre ses mains et celui occupant le logement à gauche du leur – Raven, un trentenaire un peu pervers sur les bords qui était repérable avec sa veste sans forme de couleur violette et qui gardait toujours ses cheveux bruns attachés ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours.

« Bonjour les garçons. » fit Judith sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. « On s'est dit que vous deviez avoir faim après vos performances de la veille. »

« Au passage, si vous pouviez crier un tout p'tit peu plus fort, ce serait mieux. » ajouta Raven sur le même ton, y ajoutant un sourire limite démoniaque. « Ça nous éviterai de devoir garder nos oreilles contre le mur et de rester dans une position très inconfortable. »

« Et si vous envisagez de faire un petit film amateur prochainement, sachez que j'ai tout le matériel pour faire ça chez moi et que je serai plus qu'enchantée d'être votre réalisatrice. »

« Sur ce, bonne journée les jeunes ! »

Après que Judith ait laissé l'assiette entre les mains d'un Flynn médusé, elle rentra chez elle très fière d'elle, Raven faisant de même de son côté. Une fois le choc passé, les deux colocataires échangèrent un regard inquiet puis s'empressèrent de refermer la porte de leur appartement derrière eux tout en se disant intérieurement que, la prochaine fois, ils ne feraient plus l'erreur de baisser leur garde…

* * *

NB : Enfin fini… Je remercie au passage celui qui a créé un blog recensant divers mots laissés par les voisins car ça m'a bien débloquée sur la fin. D'ailleurs, ça vaudrait le coup que j'écrive la partie où Raven et Judith écoutent aux murs un de ces jours…

Auteur vs persos :

Belphégor (a une tête de déterré) : Mais pourquoi j'ai oublié ces fichus boules Quies…

Mélissa (mal réveillée) : J'savais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi bruyant aussi longtemps…

Asahi (au radar complet) : Rien de plus chiant que des coups répétés contre le mur…

Kaleiya : Houlà… Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui ait mal dormi… Dois-je en demander la cause ?

Asahi, Belphégor &amp; Mélissa : Y a les deux autres qui n'étaient pas fatigués du tout…

Kaleiya : J'en conclus qu'Orieul et Sheen se sont bien amusés donc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Off, the retour ! XD

Rating : T

Note : Idée trouvée en regardant scènes de ménage et où Fabien s'enregistrait pour s'encourager à courir… puis qu'Emma a profité qu'il s'absente pour elle aussi ajouter un petit message pour motiver son compagnon.

Playlist :

Piano Guys – Peponi

Piano Guys – Michael meets Mozart

Piano Guys – Don't you worry child

Theory of a deadman - Bad girlfriend

Lindsey Stirling feat Pantatomix – Radioactive

Adam Lambert – For your entainterment

* * *

Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas ou n'avait rien d'important à faire, Flynn aimait aller courir un peu, se levant souvent tôt le matin pour faire le tour du parc – c'était généralement aussi le jour où Yuri faisait ses plus longues grasses matinées en prenant toute la place dans son lit – répétant cet exercice physique en cours d'après-midi, seul ou accompagné par Sodia – son ex-copine qui était aussi sa collègue et une bonne amie à lui -, Judith – sa voisine d'en face était très sportive – et, parfois, Raven – généralement, il se pointait quand une des deux filles était là pour la suivre le plus près que cela lui était possible avant de finir par s'écrouler de fatigue dans un coin.

Ce jour-là, un dimanche vers trois heures de l'après-midi, il venait tout juste de commencer son jogging dominical dans le parc, vêtu d'un marcel bleu avec un short beige et d'une paire de baskets blanches. Il avait aussi une ceinture qu'il avait achetée spécialement pour cette activité afin de pouvoir transporter facilement son téléphone portable, son portefeuille et une gourde. Le soleil étant au rendez-vous, il avait aussi prévu les lunettes de soleil et, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, il lança la lecture de ses musiques.

Durant les dix premières minutes, il avait pas mal zigzagué entre des groupes d'enfants ou de personnes qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui, tout cela sur le rythme des Piano Guys. Une fois passé les plus gros obstacles, il put enfin commencer à savourer sa course ainsi que l'harmonie entre les notes de piano et de violoncelle auxquelles s'ajoutaient parfois un vocaliste, l'ensemble lui donnant comme un étrange sentiment de légèreté qui lui permettait d'oublier les soucis du moment.

Puis son voyage fut brusquement victime de violentes turbulences quand le son bien violent d'une guitare électrique vint à ses oreilles, lui faisant vite comprendre que quelqu'un avait touché à son téléphone et que, vu la chanson, cette personne était très certainement son cher colocataire qui avait un goût prononcé pour le hard rock voire le métal… Dans le cas actuel, il semblerait que c'était une chanson, aux paroles assez crues, de Theory of a deadman qui parlait d'une fille particulièrement… attractive.

Il s'était arrêté pour voir l'étendue des « dégâts » que son meilleur ami avait infligé à son téléphone portable quand il vit passer en sens inverse Judith qui le salua d'un signe de main… et qui était suivie par une dizaine d'hommes qui peinaient visiblement à garder le rythme s'il se fiait à leur façon de souffler – Flynn remarqua d'ailleurs que Raven était en tête de peloton, les yeux fixés sur le mini short blanc de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta à proximité d'un banc dont elle se servit pour faire quelques étirements, permettant au groupe qui la suivait de se reposer un peu.

« Belle journée pour courir n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle quand il s'approcha tandis qu'elle remettait en place la visière blanche qu'elle avait sur la tête afin de protéger ses yeux du soleil.

« Idéale oui. » approuva-t-il tout en se joignant à elle dans son étirement des jambes. « Pas de séances de photos en ce moment ? »

« J'en ai une de prévue mardi qui promet d'être longue vu que c'est pour la nouvelle collection de lingerie pour un site de vente en ligne. »

« Je peux t'y emmener sans problème ! » s'exclama Raven qui avait fait un véritable bond en avant pour les rejoindre en entendant cela. « Le vieux Raven n'a rien de prévu ce jour-là et serait enchanté de te servir de chauffeur. »

Flynn soupira intérieurement face à cela, surtout en remarquant la petite dizaine de regards qui fixait le trentenaire avec jalousie puis le débardeur bleu roi de Judith, laissant bien voir sa poitrine généreuse. A chaque fois c'était pareil…

« Tu risques de t'ennuyer tu sais. » déclara la jeune femme en sortant des écouteurs de la sacoche beige qu'elle avait avec elle.

« Mais non mais non ! » contra immédiatement le trentenaire en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes de ses bras. « Vous savez très bien que le grand Raven ne s'ennuie jamais ! »

« Bon alors rendez-vous chez toi mardi à sept heures pour le café. »

Alors qu'un cri de joie s'échappa de la bouche de leur voisin, les autres hommes qui formaient auparavant le peloton affichèrent des moues dégoûtées, deux d'entre eux choisissant de s'en aller pour probablement rentrer chez eux prendre une bonne douche – il suffisait de voir l'état de leurs T-shirts pour constater qu'ils en avaient sacrément sué.

« Et tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure avec ton téléphone ? » lui demanda Judith avec curiosité. « Un coup de fil du travail ? »

« Non, juste Yuri qui a dû s'amuser avec ma playlist. » répondit Flynn en montrant l'objet du délit à sa voisine d'en face. « Il a ajouté des musiques à lui apparemment. »

« Oh. On peut échanger pour le reste du trajet si tu veux. J'écoute Lindsey Stirling en ce moment. »

Il accepta la proposition de la jeune femme et, après échange de son smartphone blanc avec celui bleu – la coque représentait un superbe dragon chevauché par un chevalier avec une lance – de sa camarade sportive, ils reprirent leur jogging ensemble, Raven suivant de près – très certainement boosté par le fait qu'il espérait assister à une belle séance de photos de lingerie féminine prochainement – et, un peu plus loin derrière, le groupe d'hommes qui était derrière l'endurante joggeuse depuis un moment déjà.

Habituellement, quand ils couraient, ils discutaient un peu en même temps, parlant de choses et d'autres. Cependant, Flynn s'estimait plutôt heureux que chacun écoute de la musique car dernièrement, Judith s'intéressait un peu trop sur la raison pour laquelle Yuri et lui avaient opté pour une sorte de relation libre ou de sexe entre amis pour être plus exact. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler et laissait généralement la jeune femme – ainsi que Raven car lui aussi était curieux sur ce sujet – émettre ses hypothèses sans jamais rien en dire bien que souvent, elle était proche de la vérité.

Cette situation existait – et était tenue secrète auprès du grand public – car le grand-père de Flynn, actuel dirigeant d'une grande entreprise dans laquelle le jeune homme travaillait, n'était pas du tout un grand partisan des couples homosexuels au point qu'il avait déshérité l'un de ses petits-enfants en découvrant qu'il était en ménage avec une personne du même sexe. De plus, d'autres membres de sa famille n'étaient pas très ouverts sur le sujet eux non plus et, n'ayant plus ses parents depuis maintenant pas mal d'années, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être en froid avec ce qui lui restait de famille.

Pour faire bonne figure au départ, il avait tenté de sortir avec des femmes mais cela ne marchait jamais et c'était au lycée, quand il était avec Sodia, que celle-ci lui fit comprendre la raison de ses échecs répétés avec la gente féminine : d'un point de vue physique, il n'était pas du tout attiré par elles et ce, quelque soit leur morphologie. Ce constat fut particulièrement ennuyeux pour lui, surtout qu'il en avait eue la preuve lors d'une nuit avec la rousse où il avait été incapable d'avoir la moindre érection, un moment qui fut particulièrement honteux et que son amie avait juré de garder pour elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Après cette nuit, il avait tenté de donner au maximum le change mais Yuri l'avait vite percé à jour et, une fois chez ce dernier, il dut lui avouer la vérité. Il fut étonné que son meilleur ami ne le mette pas en boîte et, qu'au lieu de ça, il lui demande de but en blanc s'il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui ce soir et voir ce que ça donnait. Flynn avait pris quelques minutes pour y réfléchir, pesant le pour – il savait que ceci ne se saurait jamais vu comme le brun pouvait être discret quand il le voulait – et le contre – son ami d'enfance avait une forte tendance à multiplier les coups d'un soir, que ce soit avec des hommes ou des femmes, et connaissant l'individu, il était probable qu'il ne se protégeait pas à chaque fois.

Toujours est-il que son meilleur ami lui en voulait encore pour avoir été forcé de faire une prise de sang le lendemain ainsi que plusieurs tests de dépistages – tous négatifs heureusement -, tout ça parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de confirmer qu'il n'utilisait pas à chaque fois un préservatif. Suite à ça, il avait tout de même compris la leçon.

Après avoir planifié une semaine de soi-disant vacances au bord de la mer, ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager une chambre d'hôtel durant toute la durée de leur séjour – au départ, chacun était censé avoir sa chambre mais en voyant le prix, Yuri esquissa une grimace qui fit tout de suite comprendre à Flynn que, bien que ce ne serait pas lui qui allait payer la note, c'était bien trop cher à son goût. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup vu la plage mais concernant le plafond au dessus de leur lit, c'était tout le contraire. C'était comme un très long cours pratique d'éducation sexuelle mais en bien plus passionnant.

Ce fut lors du dernier jour de leurs « vacances » que leur accord fut mis au point, son meilleur ami restant ainsi un esprit libre – avec l'assurance d'avoir un toit le temps qu'il le souhaitait – et lui sauvait les apparences auprès de ses proches.

Mais avec les années de colocation dans cette situation plus que particulière, ils étaient tous deux entrés dans une certaine routine, presque comme s'ils étaient un couple normal – si l'on exceptait qu'ils ne se comportaient ainsi que chez eux. Flynn se sentait bien avec Yuri et se voyait très mal avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Cependant, comment demander à une personne qui ne souhaite pas vraiment s'engager que l'on désire une véritable relation avec elle et non basée essentiellement sur le sexe ?

Brusquement, alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser le carrousel, Judith stoppa net, ses yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Tandis qu'il enlevait ses écouteurs pour demander ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme attrapa Raven et, tout en faisant une manipulation sur son téléphone, lui mit un de ses écouteurs à elle dans l'oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, le trentenaire eut une expression de surprise sur le visage qui, après un échange de regards avec sa comparse de crime habituelle, parti avec elle dans un léger rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis de si drôle dans mon téléphone ? » questionna Flynn qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être mis à l'écart.

« Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter toi-même. » répondit Judith en rendant son bien au jeune homme tout en récupérant le sien au passage.

« Et tu risques d'être pressé je crois. » ajouta Raven avec un sourire en coin qui n'inspirait rien de bon.

Intrigué, il regarda l'écran de son téléphone et, au lieu de voir le titre d'une chanson ou son artiste, il lisait « projet sans titre », ce qui laissait penser que c'était un enregistrement audio. Il plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et entama la lecture de ce fichier.

_« Flynn, si tu rentres avant dix-huit heures, tu auras droit à une surprise dans ta chambre. Autrement, je t'attendrai nu sous les draps avec de la chantilly et du chocolat fondu. Rentre vite…»_

… Vu que Yuri avait, en plus, pris une voix suave en enregistrant ce message et qu'il l'avait fini en simulant un léger gémissement, il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre ce qui y était sous entendu.

Tout en s'excusant auprès de ses voisins – il eut un mal fou à ignorer les regards qu'il recevait -, il fonça vers la sortie du parc et rentra le plus vite possible chez lui. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était dix-sept heures trente, soit bien plus de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour faire tout le chemin en sens inverse. Cela fut prouvé quand, au bout d'à peine dix minutes, il fut devant la porte de son appartement, insérant la clé dans la serrure tout en restant le plus calme possible…

… Sauf que dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, de la musique se fit entendre tandis qu'il découvrit Yuri, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon décoiffé et vêtu d'une chemise noire qu'il avait nouée sur le devant ainsi que d'un court short bleu marine en train de se déhancher d'une manière très sensuelle sur la chanson – pour dire, il avait du mal à quitter des yeux ce fessier qui se balançait de gauche à droite et qu'il était très tenté d'attraper…

Mécaniquement, Flynn ferma la porte derrière lui et, le cerveau s'étant comme mis sur « OFF », il prit son colocataire par la taille et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Ensuite, dans une hâte absolument non maîtrisée, les vêtements furent sauvagement ôtés puis, tandis que cette même chanson tournait en boucle, ils entamèrent une longue gymnastique sur le sofa, changeant assez souvent de position, jusqu'à finir par s'endormir dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes.

* * *

NB : Plus léger celui-là mais je voulais surtout me sortir l'idée du crâne et la coupler avec Off me semblait le plus logique.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : T'aurais pu pousser le vice…

Kaleiya : Non. Et puis celles qui auront la bonne idée d'écouter Adam Lambert sur la fin comprendront que je ne voulais pas en rajouter…

Belphégor : Je ne sais pas s'il faut s'inquiéter de tes écoutes ou non…

Kaleiya : Ben il m'est revenu par hasard en tête et quand je l'ai vu dans mes suggestions…

Belphégor : Minute… Comment il a pu atterrir dans tes suggestions ?

Kaleiya : … Parce qu'il se peut que j'écoute certaines chansons en version nightcore car autrement, je ne les supporte pas… Et cette chanson existe en version nightcore, avec une charmante image je dois dire.

Orieul : Hein ? Fais voir ! (fonce sur l'ordinateur de Kaleiya)

Belphégor : Je suis entouré de yaoistes décidément…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas

Auteur : Kaleiya Hisumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Off, the third one ! XD (et peut-être le dernier parce que faut quand même envisager de boucler cette chose un jour…)

Rating : M

Note : Je ne pensais pas en faire un troisième, je vous le jure ! Mais l'image de Flynn avec des oreilles de chat a hanté mon esprit…

Note 2 : Je voulais le poster plus tard à l'origine mais j'ai vu qu'une certaine personne (nous l'appellerons Mademoiselle S. ou Miss ToB pour préserver son anonymat) fêtait son anniversaire donc comme Flynn est présent, je le poste plus tôt que prévu en pensant fortement à elle.

Playlist :

Adam Lambert – If I had you

Scorpion – No one like you

* * *

Usant, c'était le mot. La journée de travail de Yuri avait été particulièrement longue et il en avait assez de devoir tenir une caisse – ça allait étant donné qu'il faisait rarement des erreurs mais l'une de ses collègues, un peu trop bavarde, avait tendance à les cumuler. Comme il avait fini tard, il avait mangé un sandwich lors de sa pause afin de ne pas être affamé en rentrant et pouvoir directement aller s'écrouler quelque part pendant deux jours… tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié depuis ce matin.

Sa priorité était surtout de rentrer à l'appartement et d'y retrouver un Flynn probablement en train de travailler. Ça l'énervait de le voir ramener du boulot à domicile en permanence, surtout quand il avait la sensation qu'il ne recevait pas beaucoup de reconnaissance derrière. A chaque fois, il prenait un malin plaisir à l'interrompre, soit en débranchant d'un coup le chargeur de son ordinateur portable quand la batterie était encore faible, soit en le distrayant d'une manière ou d'une autre – suite à une fois où il lui avait carrément fait une fellation alors qu'il était en train de taper un long mémo, son cher meilleur ami gardait à présent l'ordinateur sur ses genoux pour éviter que cela n'arrive de nouveau.

Honnêtement, la situation affective dans laquelle il était lui pesait sur le cœur depuis un bon moment mais si cela rendait service à son ami d'enfance, il continuerait sans hésiter et ce, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait trouvé quelqu'un digne de lui. Il avait longuement espéré être cette personne mais il s'était finalement résigné à aller tenter sa chance ailleurs lors de ses années lycées. Puis quand il avait commencé à voir que le comportement de Flynn avait changé, il avait compris qu'il avait peut-être une ouverture possible… avant de se coller une claque mentale en se souvenant qu'il risquait de foutre en l'air leur amitié s'il jouait au con.

Sauf que quand il l'avait mis au pied du mur et qu'il avait vu la détresse dans son regard, il lui avait machinalement proposé de coucher avec lui.

Dans sa tête, Yuri s'était traité de tous les noms pour avoir osé sortir cette phrase à celui qui était son premier amour mais en voyant que celui-ci réfléchissait à cette idée au lieu de s'indigner, il ne lui présenta pas ses excuses, attendant de voir sa réponse. Il se souvenait qu'il avait failli s'évanouir quand Flynn lui avait dit qu'il acceptait… avant de pester pendant plusieurs heures car celui-ci, prudent comme ce n'était pas permis, l'avait contraint et forcé à faire cette putain de prise de sang afin de savoir s'il avait choppé une saloperie avec ses coups d'un soir – suite à cela, il avait appris par cœur les emplacements de tous les endroits en ville où il pouvait trouver ces fichus trucs caoutchouteux pour éviter de renouveler cette expérience…

En tout cas, il avait passé une semaine très… sportive si l'on peut dire. S'il avait surtout utilisé le premier jour pour expliquer à son ami comment il devait s'y prendre, le reste avait été de la pratique où les draps de leurs chambres avaient fini extrêmement froissés à la fin – ils avaient d'ailleurs eu une pensée pour les femmes de ménage à un moment… avant de tester une nouvelle position.

Son ami d'enfance était-il un bon coup ? Oh que oui. Au point qu'il n'avait plus été tenté de vérifier comment c'était ailleurs, surtout après qu'ils mirent leur arrangement tordu au point et où il s'estimait particulièrement satisfait au niveau sexuel.

Cependant, avec le temps, il s'était mis à en vouloir plus et même vivre avec Flynn ne lui suffisait plus. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de cette situation mais ne savait pas trop comment s'en dépêtrer sans laisser son meilleur ami tout seul. Il avait la trouille qu'en lui avouant son désir d'une vraie relation, celui-ci décide de couper les ponts car il ne voulait vraiment pas le perdre.

Mais ces derniers temps, avec la routine qui s'était installée et les multiples remarques de leurs voisins, il se demandait si, à présent, cela pouvait fonctionner car au final, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour eux.

Il était enfin rentré et fut peu surpris de voir que Flynn n'était pas dans la pièce à vivre. Yuri déposa son manteau en vrac sur le sofa et, en voyant de la lumière dans la chambre de son colocataire, se douta qu'il devait être encore réveillé et, à tous les coups, en train de travailler.

Puis il ouvrit la porte dans le but de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit… quand il tomba sur une vision bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'était attendu au départ.

Flynn était assis sur le bord du lit… uniquement vêtu un string blanc – Yuri se posa brièvement la question si le vêtement n'était pas un poil trop petit – qui était assorti aux oreilles de chat qui étaient sur sa tête ainsi qu'aux mitaines qu'il avait aux mains. Autour du cou, il avait un collier en cuir bleu auquel pendait un grelot ainsi qu'une pancarte sur laquelle était marquée « joyeux miaouversaire ! », lui faisant ainsi réaliser ce qu'il avait oublié : demain, c'était son anniversaire…

« Tu… sais que tu as un jour d'avance ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de se remettre du choc qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Oui mais techniquement parlant, tu es né vers une heure du matin donc j'ai plutôt cinq heures d'avance environ. » lui répondit son colocataire, les joues légèrement roses.

C'était curieux… Sauf si…

« Tu travailles demain, n'est-ce-pas ? » questionna Yuri, voyant le truc venir gros comme une maison.

« Je pars en milieu d'après-midi et je reviens la semaine prochaine. » confirma Flynn, l'air désolé.

Bingo : voyage d'affaire. Même si cela le rendait triste, il n'allait pas le retenir car après tout, ils étaient juste des amis et puis le fait que son meilleur ami ait accepté de l'attendre dans une tenue où il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise pour se faire pardonner était… touchant.

« Et tu as eu l'idée de ce charmant accoutrement dans quel film pour adultes que je sache quoi regarder durant ton absence ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur tout en venant s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire, lui permettant ainsi de découvrir qu'au dos de son seul vêtement, une queue blanche et touffue était accrochée.

« Je commence sérieusement à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. » fit son meilleur ami en se levant.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner, lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer en arrière. Il le regarda d'un air méfiant, craignant probablement des moqueries, mais au lieu de cela, Yuri désigna ses cuisses d'un geste de la main, faisant ainsi comprendre à son partenaire qu'il comptait bien profiter de cette surprise… tout en ne se gênant pas pour admirer cette belle paire de fesses dont il allait bien profiter.

« Donc on fait du cosplay maintenant ? » demanda Yuri une fois que son amant se soit assis sur ses cuisses. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pas fait ça avant ? »

« Parce que tu as dit que tu refusais de faire l'infirmière. » répondit Flynn du tac-au-tac en croisant les bras contre son torse. « Et puis il me semble que l'on ne voulait pas risquer d'attirer l'attention de tu-sais-qui… »

Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'ils avaient des voisins qui auraient flairé le costume à trois kilomètres à la ronde et qui, rien que pour en avoir un aperçu, seraient capables de faire un trou dans le mur – il se demandait d'ailleurs si cela n'était pas déjà fait depuis le temps… Mais bon, c'était tout de même dommage d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant l'étape des déguisements, surtout qu'il était prêt à changer d'avis sur ce point précis.

« Je pense que l'on va revoir cela très vite… »

Sur cette phrase, il entraîna son partenaire dans un baiser passionné en tirant sur la pancarte qu'il avait autour du cou. Il détacha cette dernière alors qu'il sentait une main passer derrière sa tête et une autre se poser sur son épaule. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour recommencer plus fougueusement par la suite, son bras gauche venant enserrer la taille de son compagnon pour approfondir ce contact. Le son du grelot commença à l'agacer, agressant un peu trop ses oreilles à son goût, et il s'attela vite à tenter de le décrocher du collier, sans autre succès que de le rendre encore plus bruyant qu'il ne l'était – avec le boucan que ça faisait, il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que ses deux chers voisins les épiaient avidement. Il opta donc pour l'autre solution : enlever, un peu à regret, cette lanière de cuir bleu du cou de son compagnon.

« Est-ce une impression ou bien tu aurais aimé que je garde le collier ? » lui demanda Flynn, quelque peu suspicieux.

« Pour montrer que tu n'étais pas disponible, oui. » répondit machinalement Yuri avant de se mordre la langue, réalisant trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire. « Mais si tu préfères, je peux prendre un marqueur et te laisser un autographe sur ton noble postérieur. »

« Et après, je suis obligée de savonner deux fois plus cette zone car l'encre ne part pas. Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup-là il y a deux ans. »

« Ah. Il va donc falloir que je me renouvelle. Une ceinture de chasteté peut-être ? »

Un léger pouffement se fit entendre… sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'en était à l'origine. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, comprenant tous deux que les deux voyeurs qui vivaient près d'eux devaient les observer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un soupir leur échappa et Yuri se dit que, décidément, il n'était pas possible d'avoir un minimum d'intimité dans cet appartement…

-§-

« Oups ! » fit Judith en décollant son oreille du verre qu'elle tenait contre le mur en carrelage gris de la salle de bain de Raven. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont entendue… »

Le plus âgé acquiesça… bien qu'il était plus concentré sur les formes de sa voisine, magnifiquement mises en valeur par ce caraco aux tons orangés et ce… était-ce donc un de ces fameux tangas dont il avait entendu parler ? La confusion avec le string était facile mais il fallait reconnaître que la dentelle était très belle à regarder et qu'elle encadrait joliment ces superbes…

« Hm ? Peut-être que non… »

Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ou bien avait-elle un petit grain de beauté en haut de sa fesse droite ? Pour en être certain, il lui faudrait soulever délicatement cette bande de tissu coloré et frôler de ses doigts abîmés cette peau qui semblait si douce… De plus, c'était l'une des parties du corps de la jeune femme qui était la plus ronde et cela, peu importe ce qu'elle…

« Fausse alerte. Ils se sont mis à simuler. »

Il faudra peut-être qu'il envisage de jeter un œil à son plafond car il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir quelque chose qui gouttait sur son bras. Mais bon, cela pouvait attendre qu'il ait fini d'admirer ces belles cuisses finement musclées et qui, très certainement, devaient ouvrir les portes de ce petit paradis que chaque femme en ce bas-monde cachait en son sein…

« Raven ? »

Oh oui. Cet Eden que tout homme rêve de visiter en entendant le chant mélodieux de la sirène qui le possède. Tel Ulysse, il ligotera sa conscience au mât du navire de son esprit pour ne pas chercher à rejoindre cette créature enchanteresse mais la lutte sera difficile et il doutait d'avoir assez de courage pour oser tenter de résister à ces sons divins qui donnaient envie de s'y noyer…

« Je vois… »

Un claquement de doigts sortit Raven de sa rêverie et il réalisa ainsi que Judith était face à lui. Elle lui désigna son mention de son index avant de s'en aller en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa porte d'entrée se refermer puis il se tourna vers son miroir, constatant ainsi qu'il avait une sacré trace de bave qui partait du coin gauche de ses lèvres pour descendre en bas de son menton. Une goutte était actuellement retenue par un de ses poils de barbe et menaçait de se faire la belle à son tour.

Il était bon pour se nettoyer le visage à présent… et rebrancher ses neurones.

-§-

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire des fois… Mais apparemment, cela avait fonctionné et, après quelques minutes pour s'assurer que tout était bon, ils avaient pu reprendre leurs activités puis dormir à poings fermés.

En se levant, Yuri fut à peine surpris de constater que Flynn était déjà parti – ce n'était pas rare qu'il quitte l'appartement sans faire un seul bruit le matin – sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un petit paquet cadeau de couleur dorée posé sur la table de la pièce à vivre. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de défaire le ruban pourpre l'entourant et d'ôter le papier… dévoilant un petit écrin noir qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

La main tremblante, il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un anneau composé d'une bande d'or blanc et d'une autre en or jaune ainsi qu'un morceau de papier plié. Il prit le mot et le déplia, y lisant cette simple phrase :

_« Acceptes-tu de rester encore un peu avec moi ? »_

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme quand il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire et il dut relire plusieurs fois ces quelques mots écrit à l'encre noire pour pleinement prendre conscience que Flynn lui proposait de partager une véritable relation avec lui.

Il chercha son téléphone portable du regard et le repéra près du pot de géranium qu'Estelle leur avait offert l'année dernière. Il se dépêcha d'écrire un message et l'envoya à son colocataire…

_« T'aurais au moins pu avoir le courage de me demander ça en face crétin ! »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et c'est après un léger « bip » que Yuri put la lire :

_« Pas eu le temps à cause de l'interruption de cette nuit. Dois-je en conclure que c'est oui ? »_

Le jeune hommes'apprêtait à confirmer quand une meilleure idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il mit l'anneau à son annulaire gauche et prit une photo avec son téléphone avant de l'envoyer à son compagnon… tout en essayant de retenir le sourire d'imbécile heureux qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son petit-déjeuner, prendre le courrier du jour… et allez voir Raven pour lui donner ses revues cochonnes qui, encore une fois, auront mystérieusement atterri dans la mauvaise boîte à lettres…

* * *

NB : Il semblerait que Raven ait souffert d'un grave trouble de l'attention… Etrange n'est-ce pas ?

Auteur vs persos :

Orieul (occupée à faire des calculs très compliqués)

Kaleiya : Que fait-elle depuis tout à l'heure ?

Salomé : Elle essaie de déterminer combien de coups de reins elle a reçu depuis qu'elle est avec Sheen. Rien de bien étonnant donc. Je lui ai aussi proposé de calculer le nombre de kilomètres tant qu'elle y était.

Kaleiya : … Je comprends pourquoi Belphégor est soudainement absent…


End file.
